Not Worth Losing You
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: This is for Datastorm December, but it will only have 3 chapters.
1. Three Things

**Hey. So, I thought I might do something very interesting, for some reason. I'm gonna be taking part on Datastorm December. If you don't know what Datastorm is (For those who are probably new to Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS) it is a shipping name for Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker and Ryoken Kogami/Revolver. I'm not so big yaoi fangirling on Datastormshipping, but I thought I might do this for fun. I'm just going to do just "Three Things" today, then "Lost" on the 15th, and then the last one "Found" on the 16th. So, enjoy the segment "Three Things."**

* * *

Ryoken had come to visit Yusaku (And the Ignis, Ai) at Cafe Nagi about what happened to Blood Shepard, but he was there when that happened.

"You may know this already, Fujiki, but Blood Shepard has been neutralized by the Light Ignis."

Yusaku was somehow surprised by it. He wasn't surprised about Blood Shepard being defeated and being absorbed by Lightning, he was surprised that Ryoken knew about it.

"Yeah, we know about Blood Shepard's sudden… uh… thing, but how the heck did you know about that?" Ai asked in a suspicious tone.

"Spectre and I had watch the whole thing ourselves," he told them, "It's a shame, really. He would have been a good candidate for the Knights of Hanoi."

Soon, Yusaku's eyes widen a bit and Ai suddenly got this "Mechokku" look. "Wait a minute!" Ai finally said, "You wanted Blood Shepard, one of the deadliest bounty hunters in SOL Technologies, to be one of your Knight of Hanoi group? Are you that crazy?!"

Ryoken gives an annoying look at Ai when he asked him that. "I did some research on Blood Shepard, and he is a excellent hacker. I offer him to join," he then heard the Ignis freaking out about Blood Shepard actually joining the Knights of Hanoi. Soon Yusaku mutes Ai to let Ryoken finish, "Thank you. As I was saying, I offer him to join, but he rejected me because he prefers to be the lone bounty hunter."

Yusaku was kind of surprised, but kind of relieved, that Blood Shepard rejected Ryoken's offer to join the Knights of Hanoi, then he thought about the time how he wanted to walk the path with Ryoken during the their duel at the Tower of Hanoi, but he just rejected it, hard. To him, they are both kind of similar.

"Lightning is powerful than I thought," Yusaku said, feeling a little worried inside.

"Indeed he is," Ryoken said, "but he still needs to be destroyed."

Yusaku then gives Ryoken a look he never had before. A look of concern. "How can you be so calm when you know what Lightning did with Blood Shepard?" He asked, "Aren't you scared?"

Ryoken scoff a little and he smirk a little too. "Me? Afraid of an Ignis? Don't make me laugh. I'm not afraid of the Light Ignis. If I were to duel him, I make sure he won't ever come back."

"But what if you lose?" He asked, concerned for Ryoken, "I don't want you to duel him!"

"Why are you concern about this?"

Yusaku then gets out of his seat. "For three reasons. 1. Lightning's deck is powerful enough to defeat anyone. Not to mention that he has Judgement Arrow on him. 2. You saw how Blood Shepard got absorbed into Lightning's clutches. He might do the same thing to you if you lose the duel to him. 3. I care about you too much to lose you to Lighting."

Ryoken stares at Yusaku when he said that. They didn't say anything for a minute or 2. Then Ryoken finally broke the silence. "I don't need your concern about me, Playmaker. I can handle that Ignis. All I'm concern is how he would attack you. That's why I gave you that program."

Ryoken then sees Yusaku taking his duel disk off and then he sort of shove it towards to his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a annoying tone.

"Your safety is more important than mine is," he told Ryoken, "I don't want the protection program anymore. It's best if you have it to protect yourself. I rather sacrifice myself to protect you, after what you did to save me 10 years ago."

Ryoken looks at Yusaku's duel disk for a moment. He then grabs the duel disk, but he didn't take it, he just pushes it back to Yusaku. "You are so naive, are you?" Yusaku was kind of surprised by that. "When will you learn that I will never accept for path. I am not a good person. Don't even think about removing that program. Just remember, when the Light Ignis is defeated, we still have a score to settle." And with that, Ryoken gets up from his seat and walks about to his home.

Yusaku watches Ryoken walked away from here to his home. After Ryoken goes inside, he unmutes Ai and then Ai began yell at Yusaku for trying to give away the protection program to Ryoken, but Yusaku wasn't really paying attention to Ai.

Meanwhile, Ryoken manage to get inside his home. He locked the door and goes over to his bed. Once inside, he lay on top of his bed.

Ryoken thought about what Yusaku had told him. About how he might be absorbed by Lightning if he ever loses the duel to it. After Blood Shepard fell to the Ignis' hands, it told to whoever was aiming at that they were next, he might of referred to him, although the Light Ignis didn't even notice him and Spectre at the time, but maybe it has the eyes on the back of it's head, and if it did refer to him, then it could come and duel him without a second.

Then all of the sudden, Ryoken felt himself trembled, very fast. He's not cold or anything. It was pretty nice. Then, Ryoken realizes in shock why he trembling like this. He can't believe this is happening to him.

He was afraid of the Light Ignis.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! Sorry. I couldn't resist it. Can you imagine Ryoken being scared of a Ignis like Lightning? I would after what happened to Blood Shepard, and those are words I can't believe I'm saying.**

 **Anyway, on the 15th, I'll will write the next chapter for the theme, lost, for Datastorm December. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment on what you think about it.**


	2. Lost

**Here is the next segment for Not Worth Losing You for Datastorm December, Lost. And I'll give you a hint, it's not both Yusaku and Ryoken lost together.**

* * *

Ryoken still can't stop shaking since yesterday. His fear of the Light Ignis keeps getting worse and worse. The more he thinks about that Ignis, the more his fear keeps growing and growing. He just wish Yusaku never told him about how he might lose a duel to it, then he would of been fine.

"Ryoken-sama?" Ryoken jumped in fear and he turned around to see who it is. He thought it might be the Light Ignis, knowing his identity, but it was just Spectre. He sighed in relieved.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked in a worried tone, "You're trembling so much. It's not like you to tremble."

Spectre can't know that Ryoken is afraid of the Light Ignis. So he had to lie to him. "I'm fine, Spectre. It's just a little chilly in here is all."

Spectre gives Ryoken a stare. "Ryoken-sama, it's a beautiful day outside. It's not even winter outside."

Damn. Ryoken forgot that Spectre checks the weather news daily. "Right. I've forgot about that."

"Are you sure you are feeling okay, Ryoken-sama?" Spectre asked, "I've never seen you like this before."

"I'm fine. I swear."

"You don't look fine."

"It's probably your imagination."

"Ryoken-sama, I think I'm a bit too old to be imagining things."

"Well then-"

"No, I do not need glasses. My eyesight is fine."

"Um-"

"Do you need to lie down for a bit?"

"NO! I'M FINE! I'M NOT SCARED AND I NEVER WILL BE!"

Ryoken's eyes suddenly widen. He never outburst at one of his comrades or his knights before.

Spectre was kind of surprised when Ryoken shouted at him. It's not like him to do something like that.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of shouted like that," Ryoken said, kind of looking tired, "I'm just not myself lately. I'm just going to go take a walk and maybe I'll feel better." So, Ryoken walked towards to the other side of the room.

"Ryoken-sama, the door outside is that way." He heard Spectre say, but he wasn't going to go outside. He was going to New Link VRAINS.

* * *

Once he is logged into Link VRAINS, Revolver pulls a cloak out of his inventory box and puts it on it. He doesn't want people to recognize him as the cyber terrorist that destroyed the original Link VRAINS.

He begins to walk around New Link VRAINS for a little bit. He looked around the places for a bit too. These has change a lot since Playmaker defeated him in the duel and the Tower of Hanoi was destroyed. People around here are very happy and enjoying the duels so much. They have no idea about the Light Ignis' war against them.

Just the thought of the Light Ignis is making Revolver tremble even more. Even during the walk through New Link VRAINS, he is still afraid of the Light Ignis.

 _Next time, you're up._

Revolver still remembers the words the Light Ignis had said and yet he still doesn't know who it was referring to, and he still thinks that he is up next. Those words keep repeating in his head, over and over.

Revolver looks around in panic if the Light Ignis is here to duel him already. He's not ready to duel him. He just can't.

He then begins to breath rapidly as he starts to have a panic attack. He falls down to his knees and his trembles are getting worse and his panic attack keeps on growing.

Some people in New Link VRAINS notices Revolver's sudden panic attack and they all went to him, asking him if he was alright. They don't even recognize him already.

Revolver's panic attack keeps getting worst with all of these people hovering over him if he's alright and the Light Ignis in his mind, it's just too much for him.

Revolver manages to get his breathing under control and then, he just suddenly snaps.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'M ALRIGHT, OKAY?! I'M NOT SCARED AT ALL! I DON'T NEED YOU PEOPLE TO WORRIED ABOUT ME!" And with that, Revolver gets up and he runs off.

Revolver doesn't know where he is running off too, but he does know that he needs to stay away from people that might notices his fear.

When Revolver stopped running, he had no idea what area he is at inside of New Link VRAINS. He might of gotten himself lost, which is probably a good thing for him, because nobody would ever find him.

Soon, Revolver leans onto a wall and slides down to the ground in a sitting position. He then removes his visor off of his face and throws it to the ground. He covers his ears trying to get the Light Ignis' voice off of his mind, but it didn't work.

He feels like a little kid again. Cornered in a dark place, covering his ears, and is in fear. Just like how he reacted to the Lost Incident, but he didn't have to hear 6 kids scream in pain all the time.

He felt so lost right now. Actually, he lost all confidence he had inside of him. But mostly importantly, he lost himself…

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in New Link VRAINS, Playmaker and his allies, Soulburner (Takeru Homura) and Blue Maiden (Aoi Zaizen), are looking for any traces of Lightning since their last encounter, but no such luck.

"Let's split up. We'll meet back here if he find anything."

Soulburner and Blue Maiden both agreed on Playmaker's idea and they all split up into different directions.

Playmaker looks around New Link VRAINS to find any clues about Lightning, but then he notices a figure down below in the ally. He recognized the figure as Revolver.

Playmaker wondered why he is down there, crouching down like that. So, he went down there and check up on him.

* * *

 **The Lost Segment is now done. Please comment on what you guys think about it. And tomorrow, I will posted the Found Segment of Not Worth Losing You, concluding this story and Datastorm December.**


	3. Found

**Here is the final segment of Not Worth Losing You, Lost, for the final day of Datastorm December. Enjoy!**

* * *

Revolver had no idea how long he has been in that position, maybe a few minutes, maybe a few hours, but he knows that he hasn't stop trembling at all.

"Revolver?"

Revolver flinched when someone said his name. He isn't going to look up and see who it is. He feared it might be the Light Ignis ready to duel him and absorb him away.

"Revolver?"

He covered his ear super tight, wishing that the voice would just go away. But the hands pulled them out of his ears. He then shuts his eyes really tight, begging this to go away already.

"Ryoken."

Revolver opens his eyes when the voice called out his real name. Nobody knows his real identity, except for Spectre, Faust, Baira, Dr. Genome, and…

He looked up very slowly and sees Playmaker, looking at him with a concern look.

"What are you doing here, Playmaker?" He asked.

"I saw you in the alley while I was trying to find any clues of where Lightning could be," he said, watching Revolver trembled more when he said Lightning's name, "I found you like this. I have never seen you like this before. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Playmaker," he lied trying to make sure Playmaker doesn't know about his fear for the Light Ignis, "I don't need your concerns."

"You don't look fine, Revolver," Playmaker said, knowing that Revolver is lying, "tell me what's wrong."

Revolver is annoyed of how Playmaker knows that he's lying. Yusaku must be a honest person, but somehow he's always covering his identity as Playmaker. "I am not telling you what is wrong with me, okay?" He said.

"Don't be stubborn, Revolver, just tell me, please."

"No."

"I'm worried about you, tell me."

"No."

"Revolver, please, just trust me…"

Revolver is pissed off. Did he really have to tell him about his fear for the Light Ignis? He really doesn't care. If he can make Playmaker stop bothering him.

"Do you want to know what's wrong with me? Fine! I'm afraid, okay?!" He admitted to Playmaker, fury was made on his face, "I'm afraid of the Light Ignis!"

Playmaker was surprised of how Revolver said it and he was also surprised of how angry Revolver is.

"I have never been afraid of the Ignis before! Even when your stupid Ignis of yours bite my arm off after you defeated me in our duel, I wasn't afraid of it! But the Light Ignis, I'm afraid of it! I'm afraid that he might come after me, challenge me to a duel, and I might lose, and he'll take my consciousness away, just like he did with Jin Kusanagi and Blood Shepard!"

Revolver had tears in his eyes as he continues on. "You did this to me!" He glares at Playmaker. "Because of you, I am in fear of the Light Ignis! I was fine and confident, but you just had to tell me how dangerous and powerful he is! It's all your fault that I am like this, Playmaker! I hate you! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Revolver pulls his knees towards his chest and he buries his face in them. He doesn't want to see Playmaker's face at all because of what he told him. He doesn't care if Playmaker says that he is a special person, he still regrets of sending his father to prison. He cause his father to die, and now he made him fear the Light Ignis. He will never forgive him for ruining his life.

Playmaker didn't flinch when Revolver blames him for what he told him yesterday. He was just concern about him. He cares about him so much. He need to fix him and he knows just what to do.

Playmaker bends down on his knees to Revolver's level, and he hugs him gently. Revolver was surprised by what Playmaker just did. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"10 years ago, before the Hanoi Project, whenever I'm upset about something, my mother would sometimes hug me and I would feel better," he told Revolver, as he tries his best to comfort him, "I sometimes miss parents a lot after the Lost Incident. I sometimes wonder if they are still looking for me, but I think about them a lot. Revolver, I know what I said about Lightning made you scared of what he might do to you. We are all scared of him, but we have to be brave if we all want to stop him."

Revolver didn't say anything, he keeps listen to what Playmaker has to say. "I know you, Revolver, you may be stubborn, yes, but you are strong and powerful, I may have beaten you, but your deck can be powerful sometimes. I don't know if you can or cannot defeat Lightning, but I'm afraid of losing you too him. You are the reason why I am fighting, Revolver, and if you lose to Lightning and he takes your conscious away, I don't know what I will do. It's not worth losing you to someone like Lightning. But I'll be there by your side if he ever duels you. I'll do my best to protect, Ryoken."

Those words suddenly made Revolver calm. For some reason, when Playmaker is there, he just stopped being afraid of the Light Ignis.

Tears soon started falling from Revolver's eyes, and for a few seconds, he hugs Playmaker back and he started to cry, very softly, but Playmaker hears him, and he doesn't care. He just stands there on his knees and rubs Revolver's back for a little bit to calm him down.

After a few minutes, Revolver has finally stopped crying, and Playmaker pulled him away. "Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Playmaker. I needed that."

"I'm glad. Just please don't worry me so much when something is wrong with you, okay?"

"Just don't tell my comrades that I cried, and I'll cancel our truce against the Light Ignis."

Playmaker smirks for a bit. "Good to see you back to normal. You should log out, I'm sure that your knights might be worried about you."

"Don't tell me what to do. I'll log out once you go back to your search for the Light Ignis."

Playmaker nods. Then all of the sudden, he kisses Revolver on the forehead.

Revolver blushes when Playmaker did that. He was speechless. Playmaker pulls away and looks at the blushing man. "Sorry. After I calm down, sometimes my mother kisses me on the forehead, knowing that I am fine. I didn't mean to do that to you."

Revolver looks away from Playmaker, looking a bit flustered. "Don't ever do that again… If you do, then I'll do something more than just dueling you."

"Noted." Playmaker gets up begins to walk away. "I'll see you soon, Revolver. Hopefully." He then jumps up and his D-Board came as soon as he lands on it and he continues to look for any traces for Lightning.

"Hey, Ai." He looks down at the Dark Ignis, who hasn't said anything when Playmaker was talking to Revolver. "Thank you for giving us privacy. He kind of needs some comfort."

"No problem, Playmaker!" Ai said in his usual way, "So, when's the wedding between you and Revolver?"

"Shut up."

Revolver watches as Playmaker leaves on his D-Board. He then touches his forehead of where he kissed it. He smiles a bit. Thanks to Playmaker, he had finally found his confidence, but most importantly, he found himself.

He then gets up, picks up his visor, and puts it back on his face. He thinks about Playmaker. Maybe it won't be so bad if he joins Playmaker and his group to fight the Light Ignis and stopping the war. His biggest concerns are how Soulburner, Blue Maiden, and Ghost Girl will react to this.

With that, Revolver logs out of Link VRAINS and he will continue to do what he had been doing. Keeping an eye on Playmaker and his allies.

* * *

 **And that concludes the end of Not Worth Losing You. I hope you enjoyed this story. And I hope all of you Datastormshippers enjoyed this Datastorm December. Thank you for reading this story and I hope you have a wonderful Christmas (And yes, I know it's still too early for Christmas, but I just love this holiday).**


End file.
